harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 11
November 11 is well-known to be the holiday that's under the "Events" list, but it's also known, according to checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com, as "National Sundae Day" and "Pocky Day". World Events *1918 - Armistice Day People Births *1925 - Jonathan Winters (comedian, actor, author and artist) *1960 - Stanley Tucci (actor, writer, film producer and director) *1962 **Demi Moore (actress and producer) **Gerard Horan (actor) *1964 - Calista Flockhart (actress) *1971 - David DeLuise (live-action/voice actor, comedian and film director) *1972 - Adam Beach (actor) *1974 - Leonardo DiCaprio (actor, producer and screenwriter) *1981 - Amy Rutberg (actress) *1990 - Ashley Rose Orr (live-action/voice actress) *2004 - Oakes Fegley (actor) Deaths *1973 - Ferdinand Hovarth (illustrator and sketch artist) *1986 - Roger C. Carmel (live-action/voice actor) *1999 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *2006 - Ronnie Stevens (actor) *2015 - Nathaniel Marston (actor) *2016 **Robert Vaughn (actor) **Victor Bailey (musician) **Ray Singleton (songwriter and music producer) Disney Events *1937 - Final animation on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is completed about a month in advance of its premiere. Films Disney *1937 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released to the Netherlands in Dutch in the year 1938. *1953 - Peter Pan is released in Mexico *1971 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks premiere in New York. *1988 - Ernest Saves Christmas (Touchstone Pictures) *1992 - Aladdin 's World Premiere *1994 - The Santa Clause *1998 - Mulan was released in Portugal. Sony Studios *2005 - Zathura: A Space Adventure *2011 - Arthur Christmas was released in Ireland and the UK. Shorts *1953 - Ben and Me and Working for Peanuts premiere Television *1988 **The CBS' 1966 holiday special How the Grinch Stole Christmas was released in the UK. **The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Good Old Boy: A Delta Boyhood, premieres on Disney Channel. *1989 - The Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Princess Problems" premieres on ABC. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Toys Czar Us" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Color Me Piquel" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Stinker Belle" and the Gargoyles episode "Temptation" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Mombasa-In-Law/The Laughing Hyenas: TV Dinner" premieres on CBS. *1997 **The 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Snow Bounders/Gnaw or Never" premieres in syndication. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "A Winter's Nap" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1999 - The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Tub O' Butter / El Dorado, Seat of Gold". *2000 - The Weekenders episode "Dixon", the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Star Smasher", and the Teacher's Pet episode "Fifi" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Celebrity" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2006 **Season One of The Emperor's New School ends on Disney Channel with the episode "Yzmopolis". **The W.I.T.C.H. (TV series) episode "U is for Undivided" premieres. *2011 - Geek Charming premieres on Disney Channel. *2012 **''Home Alone 5: Alone in the Dark & The Holiday Heist'' (20th Century Television) **The Dog With a Blog episode "Dog with a Hog" premieres on Disney Channel. *2014 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Training Army Al" and "Sproingo Boingo Takes a Leap" premiere on Disney Junior. *2016 - Sofia the First premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Royal Vacation". LaserDisc releases *1992 - Beauty and the Beast: The Work-in-Progress Version Video games *1996 - Disney's Animated StoryBook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame VHS & DVD releases *1997 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Romy and Michele's High School Reunion *2008 **''Dr. Syn: The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh'' **''Scrubs: The Complete Seventh Season'' (ABC Studios) *2014 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Music *1997 - Flubber (Soundtrack) DVD & Blu-ray releases *2014 - Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Lost Missions Category:Days in Screen History